23 Years Later
by nessh
Summary: 23 tahun setelah perang, Keluarga Malfoy mengantar anak-anak mereka pergi ke Hogwarts. DG, HHr, RL.


Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and several OCs

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Later<strong>

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

><p>Hari pertama di bulan September selalu menjadi hari yang sibuk bagi sebagian besar orang di Inggris. Kenapa? Karena ini adalah hari pertama bagi semua orang yang masih bersekolah untuk meninggalkan mood musim panas mereka dan kembali ke sekolah. Stasiun King's Cross terlihat sangat ramai. Orang berjalan cepat melewati peron-peron stasiun tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang berjalan di samping mereka menghilang di antara peron 9 dan peron 10.<p>

Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang pria, seorang wanita dan dua orang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba saja muncul di sudut stasiun. Keempatnya mengenakan jubah yang membuat penampilan mereka lebih menyolok dibandingkan pengunjung stasiun lainnya. Ditambah lagi, di masing-masing troli kedua anak laki-laki terdapat sapu dan sangkar burung hantu. Keluarga itu juga, menghilang di antara peron 9 dan peron 10.

Apa yang ada di balik peron 9 dan 10?

Peron 9 ¾. Dan sebuah kereta lokomotif tua berwarna merah dan hitam bernama Hogwart's Express.

Sang pria bersiul lega setelah dia melewati palang menuju peron 9 ¾.

"Aku tidak pernah suka ber-Apparate di London Muggle. Terlalu berisik, para Muggle itu. Mereka bicara setiap saat di benda kecil yang menempel di telinga mereka." Pria itu, Draco Malfoy, menggerutu pelan. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa ber-Apparate langsung kemari."

Sang wanita, istrinya, menggeleng pelan. "Kau tahu kenapa. Kementerian sedang menguji titik Apparate dan Floo baru menuju stasiun ini. Dan benda kecil yang menempel di telinga para Muggle itu namanya ponsel, kau punya satu, ingat?"

"Yeah tapi apa kau pernah melihatku memakainya, Gin?" Draco menoleh pada istrinya, Ginny Weasley-Malfoy.

"Ya, untuk bermain."

"Tepat sekali! Aku tidak menempelkan itu di telingaku atau berbicara pada benda kecil itu!"

"Ponsel, Draco."

"Terserah. Mana anak-anak?" Draco menjulurkan lehernya, mencari-cari dua wajah yang dia kenal baik.

Ginny menggeleng, dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana kedua putranya pergi. Ia dan Draco berjalan membelah keramaian stasiun, sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang mereka kenal dan berjalan cepat ketika mereka melihat Percy sedang menceramahi kedua anak perempuannya yang malang tentang peraturan. Ginny merasa iba pada kedua keponakannya itu. Mereka menemukan kedua putra mereka di dekat gerbong terakhir Hogwart's Express yang terlihat jauh lebih sepi dibandingkan bagian lain dari stasiun bersama Hermione Granger, Harry Potter dan dua anak lainnya.

Ginny tersenyum melihat Hermione Granger melambai padanya.

"Gin, hai! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" kata Hermione sambil memeluk Ginny erat.

Ginny nyengir. "Bukan aku yang punya pekerjaan segunung Minister Granger."

Wajah Hermione bersemu. Dalam usianya yang baru akan menginjak 42 tahun, Hermione sudah terpilih menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir termuda dan Kelahiran-Muggle pertama sepanjang sejarah. Menambah daftar panjang penghargaan dan gelar yang diterima Hermione.

"Granger, apa ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Draco, tangan kirinya mengalung di pinggang Ginny. Ekspresinya datar namun semua orang bisa melihat kedua matanya yang menatap Hermione takjub.

Harry Potter tertawa sementara wajah Hermione semakin merah. Harry mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Hermione, menariknya mendekat.

"Satu hal yang mustahil Hermione lakukan adalah terbang. Menggunakan media apapun." Harry tertawa lebih keras ketika Hermione memukul bahu suaminya itu, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan alis kiri terangkat. "Yang benar? Seingatku kau terbang menggunakan sapu saat perang."

"Itu adrenalin." Gumam Hermione.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Ron?" tanya Ginny. "Dia membawa putriku."

"Apa Ron pernah tepat waktu?" Harry balik bertanya.

"Dia tidak pernah terlambat makan." Sahut Ginny, tahu betul kebiasaan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Touche." Harry tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu dia, Gin. Dan sayangnya, semua anaknya mewarisi kebiasaan jeleknya itu. Jadi bayangkan saja ada lima Ron."

Ginny berjengit. Satu Ron saja sudah cukup merepotkan, bayangkan lima Ron. "Kasihan Luna." Gumam Ginny.

"Jadi, Draco, bagaimana bisnis?" tanya Harry.

Sementara Harry dan Draco berbicara tentang bisnis Draco di bidang Quidditch yang berkembang pesat, Hermione dan Ginny memilih untuk menghampiri anak-anak mereka.

Hermione dan Harry punya dua anak. Seorang anak laki-laki bernama Jack Sirius Potter yang baru menginjak kelas lima dan seorang anak perempuan bernama Rose Isabelle Potter yang sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan sedang menjalani pelatihan di St Mungo untuk menjadi Healer. Jack memiliki warna rambut Harry dan warna mata Hermione yang membuatnya terlihat mirip seperti mendiang James Potter. Menurut Professor McGonagall, Jack juga mewarisi sifat James Potter. Jack adalah seorang biang onar dan, seperti James dan Harry Potter, Jack juga seorang pemain Quidditch. Sebagai Keeper, dia berhasil membawa tim Quidditch Gryffindor menjadi juara selama tiga tahun berturut-turut sejak dia masuk tim. Sebaliknya, Rose lebih mirip Hermione, tidak menyukai permainan kasar seperti Quidditch dan mendedikasikan waktunya untuk belajar. Rose adalah siswa terpintar di angkatannya, Prefect dan Ketua Murid. Sekarang Rose sedang menjalani pelatihan untuk menjadi Healer di St Mungo.

Draco dan Ginny sendiri punya tiga anak. Pertama adalah Magnus Malfoy yang mirip sekali dengan Draco, luar dan dalam. Magnus sekarang memasuki kelas enam di Slytherin, Kapten Quidditch dan Prefect. Kedua dan satu-satunya perempuan adalah Thalia Malfoy, satu-satunya yang mewarisi rambut merah khas Weasley dipadu dengan biru pucat seperti mata Narcissa Malfoy. Thalia baru memasuki kelas lima di Slytherin, dia juga seorang Prefect. Ketiga adalah Evander Malfoy yang baru memasuki kelas tiga di Gryffindor. Evander terlihat seperti perpaduan Draco dan Ginny, rambut pirang pucat dan mata cokelat. Namun Evander lebih seperti Ginny, terbuka dan hangat, sementara kedua kakaknya lebih tenang dan tertutup seperti Draco. Evan juga bermain untuk Gryffindor sebagai Chaser.

"Yang benar saja, Rosie. Tidak ada pacar?" tanya Evan, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, matanya menatap Rose skeptis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa punya pacar dengan adik seperti dia?" Rose mengangkat jempolnya menunjuk Jack, yang nyengir polos.

Jack sangat protektif pada kakak perempuannya yang memang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau, dia pernah mendapatkan detensi selama sebulan karena membuat mantan pacar Rose menari telanjang di tengah Aula Besar sambil menyanyikan lagu Odo The Hero dan Weasley is Our King yang berakhir dengan ia mencium Professor McGonagall tepat dibibir. Jack tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti kakaknya.

Magnus tertawa kecil. "Jika seseorang memperlakukan Thalia seperti Connor McLaggen memperlakukanmu, aku juga akan memastikan hidupnya menderita. Mungkin bukan dengan menari telanjang di Aula Besar tapi dengan cara yang lebih—ah, lebih Slytherin."

"Maksudmu lebih kejam?" sahut Jack.

"Nope. Lebih pintar. Aku akan memastikan dia mendapatkan pelajaran tanpa membuatku terlibat masalah. Kalian Gryffindor terkadang terlalu impulsif. Kalian seharusnya memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang dan menimbang segala konsekuensinya sebelum bertindak."

Jack mendengus. "Itu terlalu merepotkan. Ada cara, ada kesempatan, jadi lakukanlah! Kenapa harus menunggu."

Magnus menyeringai. "Karena terkadang, dengan menunggu kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan kau dapatkan."

Jack hendak bertanya lebih jauh ketika mereka semua dikagetkan dengan segerombol orang yang datang menghampiri mereka. Orang-orang itu, yang hampir seluruhnya berambut merah, berjalan cepat sambil mendorong troli.

"Ah akhirnya mereka datang." Hermione mengecek jam tangannya. "Sepuluh menit sebelum kereta berangkat. Ini rekor."

"Fyuh, untung kita tidak terlambat!" Ron Weasley menyeka dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti ini jika anak-anakmu mendengarkanku dan mengepak barang-barang mereka dari jauh-jauh hari." Sahut Luna Weasley nee Lovegood sambil menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

"Kenapa setiap saat mereka membuat masalah kau selalu menyebut mereka anak-anakku?"

"Karena kau selalu terlibat masalah sejak kita kecil, bukan aku. Mereka mendapatkan itu darimu bukan dariku."

"Benaaar….."

Thalia Malfoy nyengir lebar, rambut merah panjangnya dikepang dan tersampir di bahunya. Ia melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan ayahnya, yang menangkapnya sambil tertawa. Thalia memang sangat dekat dengan Draco, _daddy's little girl_. Harry sedikit iri dengan hubungan Thalia dan Draco karena putrinya, Rose, sangat Hermione. Mandiri, mencintai buku dan pintar. Rose tidak pernah bergantung pada Harry seperti Thalia bergantung pada Draco.

"Aku merindukanmu _sweetcheeks_." Draco mengecup kening Thalia.

Thalia terkikik. "Aku juga Daddy."

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu memeluk ayahnya terlebih dulu." Keluh Ginny pada Hermione. "Aku yang menghabiskan waktu delapanbelas jam untuk melahirkannya dan Draco menjadi favoritnya."

Hermione tertawa. "Aww, Gin, kau cemburu pada suamimu?"

Ginny hanya mendengus.

Luna dan Ron sibuk membantu anak-anak mereka memasukkan koper ke dalam kereta. Luna dengan mudah mengetukkan tongkatnya ke koper si kembar, Kenneth dan Simon, kemudian koper-koper tersebut menyusut menjadi kecil. Luna menjadikan koper-koper tersebut gelang dan memberikannya pada si kembar. Sementara Ron, mengangkat manual koper Ariadne dan Alexandra ke dalam kereta. Dari keempat anak yang dimiliki oleh Ron dan Luna, hanya Ari yang mewarisi fitur fisik dari Luna. Ari sangat mirip dengan Luna sewaktu ia masih sekolah dulu; minus anting lobak. Ketiga anak mereka yang lain; Lexi, Kenny dan Simon sangat mirip seperti Ron. Namun hanya Kenny yang berada di Ravenclaw sementara saudaranya yang lain di Gryffindor.

"Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke sekolah." Luna menghela nafas lega.

Ginny nyengir pada kakak iparnya itu. "Merepotkan eh?"

"Coba mengurus lima Ronald di saat yang bersamaan. Lalu kembali padaku."

"Setelah hampir 20 tahun, aku kira kau sudah terbiasa Luna." Sahut Hermione.

"Tidak pernah." Luna tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya berkerlip riang. "Hidup Keluarga Weasley Divisi 4 tidak akan pernah membuatmu bosan. Selalu ada hal baru yang terjadi setiap harinya."

Suara peluit ditiup, menandakan kereta akan segera diberangkatkan. Ketiga wanita kembali kepada keluarganya masing-masing untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

"Jangan lupa tulis surat dan jangan terlibat masalah." Kata Ginny pada ketiga anaknya, lalu memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk merebut piala asrama dari Potter." Tambah Draco, menatap Magnus dengan serius.

"Dad, aku Chaser di Gryffindor." Potong Evan, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Draco.

"Dan aku Gryffindor juga Draco." Sambung Ginny.

"Daddy dalam masalah." Thalia bersenandung.

"Tapi dia menang tiga tahun berturut-turut!" protes Draco pada istri dan anaknya. "Maggie, bantu aku disini."

"Aku tidak akan membantumu jika kau memanggilku Maggie Dad." Magnus bersidekap. "Demi Merlin, Dad. Kau yang memberiku nama Magnus!"

Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Kalian berdua," Ron menunjuk Kenny dan Simon. "Jangan terlibat terlalu banyak masalah. Kepalaku cukup pusing dengan surat dari Minevra tahun lalu. Kalian menghitung berapa banyak surat yang aku dapat dari Kepala Sekolah kalian itu? Dua belas!"

Simon mengangkat bahu. "Masih di bawah rekor Jack Potter."

Ron menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan coba-coba memecahkan rekor Jack. Aku tidak mengerti anak itu. Ibunya adalah Hermione Granger. Bahkan ibuku terlihat sangat baik dibandingkan Hermione."

"Aku dengar itu Ronald!" seru Hermione.

"Ups."

"Intinya, jangan terlibat terlalu banyak masalah." Kata Luna, menghiraukan suaminya yang kini sedang memohon maaf pada Hermione. Luna kemudian menoleh pada Ari dan Lexi, meminta mereka untuk menjauhkan si kembar dari masalah.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salam kami pada Hagrid dan Neville, oke?" pesan Hermione lalu mengecup kedua putranya.

"Tentu Bu Perdana Menteri, apapun perintahmu akan hamba laksanakan." Jack berpura-pura membungkuk pada Hermione.

Hermione memutar matanya.

Harry tertawa. "Piala asrama Quidditch,"

"Tetap di Gryffindor Dad." Sambung Jack, nyengir lebar.

Harry memeluk Jack singkat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Lalu membiarkan Jack pamitan dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Ingat, tahun ini tahun OWL-mu. Jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Q—"

"Jeez Rosie," potong Jack. "Sudah cukup Mum menceramahiku sepanjang pagi. Aku tidak perlu dari kau juga!"

Rose mendengus. "Baiklah. Pergilah."

"Kau tidak mau memelukku, Rosie?" Jack pura-pura cemberut.

Rose tertawa kecil dan menarik Jack, yang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya, ke dalam pelukannya.

Jack melompat kedalam kereta dengan teman-temannya. Perlahan, kereta berjalan menjauhi stasiun dengan asap membumbung tinggi. Mereka semua tinggal di stasiun sampai kereta berbelok di tikungan dan tidak terlihat lagi.

Draco kembali ke perusahaannya dan Ginny pergi ke Daily Prophet untuk menyelesaikan artikel terbarunya. Luna dan Ron pergi mengunjungi Xenophilius untuk makan siang bersama, mereka mengundang Keluarga Potter untuk pergi bersama, namun mereka menolaknya. Jadi ketika mereka sudah benar-benar sendiri di stasiun, Hermione menoleh pada putri sulungnya—

"Jadi, kau akan bercerita pada kami tentang Sergei Krum?" pancing Hermione.

Sontak wajah Rose bersemu. "Bagaimana kau—"

Harry tertawa. "Kami dengar dari Victoire dan Teddy. Kami mengerti kau tidak mau Jack macam-macam dengan anak itu."

Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Rose dan menoleh pada Harry. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Aku ada waktu hari ini."

* * *

><p>an : hai! akhirnya aku bisa login lagi ke FFn setelah beberapa minggu (atau bulan?) tidak bisa login karena diblokir indonesia positif. buat kalian yg mungkin bingung 'siapa anak siapa' di fic ini, berikut aku tulis data karakter yang aku pakai di fic satu ini. dan untuk fic lain yang masih 'in-progress' kemungkinan besar tidak akan aku lanjutkan, jadi kalau ada diantara kalian yang mau mengadopsi cerita itu bisa mengirimkan PM dan beritahu aku bagaimana kalian mau menyelesaikan cerita itu.

ah satu lagi. bagaimana caranya menghilangkan blokir dari indonesia positif?

terima kasih telah membaca fic ini dan untuk setiap review/fave/follow.

xoxo

nessh

* * *

><p><strong>Potter<strong>

Harry James Potter (41) Head Auror. Gryffindor

Hermione Jane Granger (41) Minister of Magic. Gryffindor

Rose Isabelle Potter (18) Healer Trainee. Gryffindor

Jack Sirius Potter (15) Hogwart's Student, Keeper, Gryffindor

**Malfoy**

Draco Lucius Malfoy (41) Malfoy's Company Owner. Slytherin.

Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley-Malfoy (40) Daily Prophet's Sport Reporter. Gryffindor

Magnus Reagan Malfoy (16) Hogwart's Student, Seeker, Quidditch Captain, Prefect, Slytherin.

Thalia Narcissa Malfoy (15) Hogwart's Student, Prefect, Slytherin.

Evander "Evan" Felix Malfoy (13) Hogwart's Student, Chaser, Gryffindor.

**Weasley (Ron's)**

Ronald "Ron" Billius Weasley (41) WWW's Co-Owner. Ex-Auror. Gryffindor

Luna Olympia Weasley nee Lovegood (40) The Quibbler's Reporter and Owner. Ravenclaw.

Ariadne "Ari" Hermione Weasley (15) Hogwart's Student, Gryffindor.

Alexandra "Lexi" Maud Weasley (13) Hogwart's Student, Gryffindor.

Kenneth "Kenny" Lucas Weasley (12) Hogwart's Student, Ravenclaw.

Simon August Weasley (12) Hogwart's Student, Gryffindor.


End file.
